Chapter 3/Typhuss and Uhura avoiding patrols
(Planet surface, forest) Typhuss and Uhura are trying to stay one step ahead of the Terran MACOs as Uhura is working on the device while their on the move then several energy pulses streak past them as they ducked and took cover as the blots strike a rock sparking on it as Typhuss gets out his type-2 phaser Uhura gets out her phaser. Typhuss fires his phaser at the Terran MACOs, as they also take cover and have a 45 minute fire fight as Typhuss looks at Uhura. There's too many of them we have to retreat now says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. She looks at him. Agreed Uhura says as she looks at him. They're falling back as their firing their weapons. After them a MACO General says as he sends his men into the forest to capture them. (Cave) Both Typhuss and Uhura walks into a cave and Typhuss places a force field device on the ground and the force field activates as he walks away from it to join Uhura. Man these guys are very smart Uhura says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. They are, but they are very dangerous, Terran MACOs serve the Terran Empire from the alternate mirror universe and the Federation is at war with the Empire says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. She sees him bleeding from the shoulder on his back. Your bleeding take off your shirt before it hemorrhages Uhura says to Typhuss. Typhuss takes of his uniform shirt. She gets the dermal regenerator and runs it over the wound. I've been reviewing Federation records from your shuttle and been looking at them and their somewhat similar to what's going on in my reality, is there anything that you can tell me about those guys Uhura says as she's treating Typhuss's wounds. Terran MACOs or MACOs from here says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. She looks at him. Both if you can Uhura says as she's still treating his wound. MACOs were founded in 2133 as a military alliance by the European Hegemony and several western nations including the United States and Canada, later they transitioned as the primary ground force of United Earth, they fought in the Xindi incident well a squad on the Enterprise and fought during the Earth Romulan-War, following the Earth Romulan-War and the founding of the United Federation of Planets most of MACO was absorbed into the Federation Starfleet as Starfleet Security, with the rest becoming the Starfleet Marine Corps, in 2375 following the end of the Dominion War MACO was integrated into Starfleet and its members were reassigned to the operations division of Starfleet however they reained their operating ranks and some independence from Starfleet, they have been used ever since says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura, The Terran MACOs were created originally as secret police in service to the Emperor and sometimes they served as personal bodyguards to Captains, Terran MACOs were exceptionally more ruthless than our MACOS, its rumored that they were trained to be emotionless, to relish killing and to give their lives in service to the Empire and to be almost physically indestructible, these are mostly regarded as rumors says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. Wow Uhura says as she's finishing treating the wound. She turns the device off and puts it back in the medkit. There all done I've also been working on this beacon Uhura says as she looks at Typhuss. How is that going says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura as he puts his uniform back on. She looks at him. Well, I think I've understood the device and well I've made it to where a Starfleet vessel can only pick it up and find us Uhura says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Good that's good I hope the Intrepid finds us, that's my ship says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. She looks at him. In my reality the Intrepid was lost Uhura says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I'm sorry to hear that, you and me make a good team says Typhuss as he looks at Uhura. She smiles. Yeah we do Uhura says as she looks at him. She turns it on. (Space, inner planet) Sarah's F-302 is searching the planets. (Cockpit) All right Intrepid I'm searching grid 118 and on a course of 23 mark 78 wait I'm picking up something a intermittent signature its a shuttle beacon it matches the Apollo there's also something out here as well uh you guys aren't gonna believe this its the Enterprise Colonel Mackenzie says over her com. We're on our way Admiral Martin says over the com. Over her fighter the Intrepid drops out of warp. (Main bridge, red alert) Unknown vessel this is Admiral John Martin of the Federation starship USS Intrepid you will explain your present here Admiral Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. The viewer activates and shows the bridge of the USS Enterprise. This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship USS Enterprise Captain Kirk says on the main viewer. The entire crew is shocked by this.